I never meant to lose you!
by Fears-N-Jeers
Summary: Katie missed her chance last time, and she's not going to miss it this time. When she meets the boy she missed, how will she win him? Twists and turns,Sarcastic Katie, Hunky Ollie, what more could you want? Check it out. AS OF 61406 IT'S DONE!
1. Hello, you!

A/N: Hello, world! I would just like to say that this is my first posted fan fic, and I really really hope that you know, this story does good and what not. This story was sort of inspired by the new Michelle Branch CD, I don't know why, it just was! So, reviews, flames, whatever floats your boat, just let me know your opinion! Because you know what they say, everybody's a critic. ENJOY!  
  
Disclaimer: You know I do not own any of it (except the plot). It all belongs to oh so great J.K. Rowling, and maybe some other people.  
  
I never meant to lose you!  
  
I sat at a table by the window during my lunch break eating a sundae and watching Angelina examine her new engagement ring. It was sick; honestly, I think the diamond on it weighed more than the both of us put together. The smile never left her face, and I swear I was blind from the glint in her eye.  
  
"Can you believe he proposed? I never saw it coming!"  
  
"Uh, no, I didn't," I said sarcastically. Luckily, she didn't catch it. Angelina had been dating Fred Weasley for over a year. You could tell he really, really liked her. The public displays of affection did the explaining. I looked at my watch. Oh great, I was five minutes late. "Whoops, sorry Angie, I got to get back to work. Catch you later."  
  
We waved each other off, (well, I did; Angie couldn't raise her hand...the ring was so freaking huge!) and I walked down Diagon Alley to Quality Qudditch Supplies. I know what you're thinking, "Such a nice girl like me should be working somewhere nice!" Well let me tell you, I've tried the "someplace nice" and it didn't exactly work out. I can honestly say it was not my fault I slipped while waiting tables at The Three Broomsticks and caused a domino effect.  
  
"Bell! You're late!" my boss Jackson shouted from behind several boxes. Jackson was a 27-year-old guy, attractive, single, but I couldn't touch him. He was my boss. Bummer.  
  
"I know, I'm sorry, I was talking to my friend and thinking about.um." Now, if you can come up with an excuse that involves the store, then he let you off. Man the guy is clueless. "I was thinking about how we should rearrange the store! These could go here!" I finished, motioning that the quidditch books could go where the safety apparel stood.  
  
Jackson interrupted me and said, "You know what? I like your thinking! We'll do the whole store!" He started talking to himself while opening boxes and putting the contents where they belong.  
  
I laughed and got behind the register, sat on the stool and took out a quidditch magazine. I flipped through the pages, thinking about quidditch back at Hogwarts and how much fun it was. The bell to the door rang as someone stepped in to purchase some quality qudditch supplies. I looked over to the person who had just stepped in, but all I could see was the back of his head (I hoped it was a boy at least). Jackson was still talking to himself in the fort of boxes. I continued reading the magazine and became very interested in a story about Puddlemere. Holy cow! Oliver Wood was on the team! I knew he was a reserve, but he actually made it! I was so busy reading about the team that I didn't notice the man waiting to buy his things.  
  
"I see you like Puddlemere." He said. Wow, his voice sounded very nice!  
  
"Yeah," I said, not looking up, "My friend is on the team." I looked up and saw Oliver Wood standing in front of me! "Oliver!" I practically yelled and got out from behind the register to hug him. I literally jumped on him and said "Oh my God! It's so great to see you!" I jumped off of him and looked him up and down. Quidditch did him some good.  
  
"It so great to see you, Katie!" He said, "How long has it been?"  
  
"Oh at least five years!" I said, it's sad because I was actually keeping track. I got back behind the register and rang up his items. "Okay, new wrist and shin guards, that comes to 3 Galleons. Congratulations about Puddlemere. I hear they're doing great because of you."  
  
Oliver smiled and took out 3 Galleons. "Yeah, it's a lot of fun. We travel a lot, I've always wanted to travel around the world." He gathered up the guards and smiled again. "We should-"  
  
"Get together some time!" I added quickly, finishing his sentence.  
  
"Yeah," he laughed. "Here's my address." He took the Quidditch magazine and a quill and wrote his address on the cover. "Owl me and we'll catch up, okay?"  
  
"Okay!" I said, I was ecstatic about seeing him again, and I was a little shy around him. "It was great seeing you!"  
  
He nodded and murmured, "You too. Well, see you." Oliver smiled and walked out. There was a smile plastered to my face. I admit; I still had a bit of a crush on him.  
  
"Jackson!" I yelled, getting up and looking over the wall o' boxes. "Did you see? It was Oliver Wood in the store!"  
  
He looked up at me, stood up and said, "Was he really?" He looked out the window, trying to get a glimpse of the famous Oliver Wood, but he wasn't there anymore.  
  
"You missed him. He's changed a lot since I've last seen him." I said, daydreaming about him. I sighed and got back on the stool and looked at the address he had written.  
  
76 Butternut Road  
  
Bellingham London.  
  
Wow, really rich people lived there! I bet he lived in a big house. I smiled to myself and listened to Jackson's rambles.  
  
A/N: Okay, so it may not be the best chapter ever, but I tried! Hee hee. R/R!  
  
And please please, please read "Untouched" By Isabella Jynx!!! She's a really good friend of mine and the story is really good!  
  
Next Chapter- Katie owls Oliver and they get together, but Katie finds something out about Oliver. 


	2. Obsessed, me? No way

A/N: Ahahah! 1 Review! SCORE!!! Well, for this chapter I'm hoping to get more reviews. I'll be grateful for anything! Please? Hahah! Okay, on with Katie and Oliver and their crazy lives.  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing has changed. I still don't own it.   
  
Jackson left the store early. He said that he and his guy friends were going Girl Scouting. So of course, that left me in charge of closing the shop. Pictures of Oliver kept dancing in my head all night. I tried to get them out! Honest! But nope! Oh he's so lovely.   
  
  
  
I tried to distract myself by organizing Jackson's mess. I put all the items in the correct places and I loaded the boxes in the back. Wow, the store definitely looked bigger without the mess. I decided to look around, since I worked there, I should at least know the inventory. Books, books, books. Look at all the Quidditch books. There were a lot, why didn't I notice that before? I scanned the rows and my eyes landed on one in particular: Puddlemere! This seasons team! I felt my arm reach out for it, and I couldn't stop it.   
  
  
  
I flipped through the pages, of course looking for Oliver's profile, and there it was! I couldn't miss it because his face took up the whole page. I almost fainted; he was so gorgeous. I was snapped out of my trance when the bell clanged. I looked over and saw my roommate, Alicia, standing up against the wall by the door.   
  
"Are you ready to go? It's getting late," she laughed.   
  
"Uh, yeah," I replied, putting the book back but not without catching one last glimpse at Oliver. "Alicia, you'll never guess who came into the store today." I went over to the register and took out all the money. I put it into a little packet and put it into my backpack.   
  
"Oh, um, Oliver Wood!" she answered.  
  
"What?! How did you do that?!" I yelled, surprised.   
  
"Are you serious? I'm right? That was just a guess!"  
  
"Well you must be psychic, because he did come into the store today. You should have seen him! Oh man, he looked so, well, you get the point." I said, I forgot about the magazine. I picked it up and showed it to Alicia. "He gave me his address, see?"   
  
She read the address and her eyes widened. She looked at me and murmured, "Oh my God, Katie! That's where rich people live!"   
  
"I know! I'm almost afraid to go there. They're all so intimidating." We laughed and left the store. I used my wand to lock it and we walked down Diagon Alley.  
  
"Well, when are you going to see him?" she asked as we passed Flourish and Blotts.   
  
"I don't know, soon though. We decided we would get together sometime soon to catch up."  
  
"And maybe more."  
  
"Alicia! What goes on in that head of yours is beyond me," I giggled. We exited Diagon Alley, Alicia held out her wand, and the Knight Bus boomed out of nowhere, nearly knocking us over.  
  
"Honestly," I growled to Stan as we got on, "Can't you control this bus?" All he did was shake his head and laugh. Alicia said our destination (which Stan knew by heart; we took this bus every day) and we sat on one of the beds. We discussed what Oliver and I should do when we got together.   
  
"Maybe you guys could go to The Three Broomsticks?" she suggested.  
  
"No, I was thinking maybe that Italian place that's down the street from our house."  
  
"Oh yeah! That place is good." The bus boomed and rattled its way to our apartment. It only stopped once to pick up an old witch. We arrived at our apartment and we got off. I had to go back and pay Stan; I always forgot to pay him.   
  
We worked our way up the stairs and Alicia chuckled, "Have you seen Angie's ring? I swear it's the size of one of Jupiter's moons."   
  
She took out her key and unlocked the door. I entered the small apartment and threw my backpack to the floor. Something didn't look right about the room.  
  
"Did you clean?" I asked.  
  
"Oh, yeah, I got bored," she smiled, laughing softly.   
  
I laughed with her and went into the kitchen. I opened all the cupboards looking for something to eat. Nothing. Another cupboard: nothing. "Alicia! There's nothing to eat!" I opened the refrigerator, and there was nothing but moldy cheese, an empty milk carton, and leathery fruit.   
  
"Did you check everywhere?" she yelled from the other room.   
  
"Yeah, I'm going to go to the store!" I yelled back.  
  
"Are you kidding?" she snapped, stepping into the kitchen, dressed in her pajamas. "It's 11:00!"   
  
  
  
"Yeah I know, but I'm hungry."  
  
Alicia sighed. "Okay, whatever." She went into the living room and opened a book.   
  
I apparated to Jonie's Market place: the wizarding super market! I walked over and got a cart. I walked up and down the aisles, packing junk food, healthy food, and whatever else I felt we needed, and I really felt we needed a whole box of Chocolate Frogs. I walked past the magazine rack and did a double take at one magazine. There, on the cover of Quidditch Weekly, was a picture of Oliver Wood.   
  
"Oh my God!" I whispered to myself, "He's everywhere!"  
  
"Yeah, he is isn't he?" a voice guffawed behind me. I looked back and saw Oliver looking at me, cart in hand.   
  
"Oh my, you need to stop doing that." I laughed and so did he. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, I would think that this is a place to buy food and stuff, so I'm doing just that. What about you?"  
  
"We had no food at my house."  
  
"We?" He asked, eyebrow raised.  
  
"Oh, Alicia and I, we're roommates." I said, walking to the check out. I placed all my items on the counter and the tall lady checked them and bagged them. She caught a look at Oliver, and her jaw literally dropped. I had to resist laughing.   
  
"Roommates, eh?" he repeated, placing his items on the counter, the lady never took her eyes off of him for a second. I admit; I was starting to feel a bit possessive over it. I took my bags and paid the lady.   
  
"Keep the change," I commanded. Oliver paid too, and we walked out of the store.   
  
"So where do you live?" he asked me.  
  
"Not too far. Just a couple of blocks that way." I said, pointing to my right. "Want to walk me home?" I asked him. Hoping with every inch of my soul he would say yes.   
  
"Sure."   
  
Yay! We walked, discussing what we did after Hogwarts. I didn't know he was a coach for a little Quidditch league. That's so cute! What did I do? I worked in a Quidditch shop. Whoo-hoo! We passed Mario's Eatery, and I said to Oliver, "Do you want to eat here? I mean when we get together? You know?"  
  
"Yeah, sure, I like this place," he agreed.   
  
We reached my apartment complex and I thanked, "Thanks for walking me."   
  
He nodded and replied, "Sure. Come by my place tomorrow, how's five?"  
  
"Yeah! Great! And we'll go to Mario's?" I suggested, very excited.  
  
"Of course. Bye, Katie." He waved and I waved back.  
  
"Bye, Oliver!"  
  
I stood there waving for a good two minutes before Alicia leaned out of the window 4 floors above and yelled, "Katie! Get your ass up here!" I snapped out of my Oliver trance and headed up to my apartment.   
  
Alicia was standing in the doorway, a grin plastered to her face. "What were you doing down there?" She asked. I was still flustered from my run in with Oliver.  
  
"Uh, nothing. Just talking to a friend." Alicia looked at me slyly.   
  
"A friend, huh? Did that friend happen to be...Oliver?"   
  
"Maybe," I taunted, stepping into the living room and heading to the kitchen.   
  
"So, what did you guys talk about?" she questioned, helping me put away the groceries.   
  
"Nothing really. I was looking at a magazine with his face taking up the cover, and he just happened to be behind me."  
  
"He's everywhere!"  
  
"I know! That's what I said. So he walked me home and we talked about what we did after Hogwarts. He told me he coached a little Quidditch league. I think that's just adorable!" I said, staring into space.  
  
"Katie, you want him bad."  
  
"No, I don't!" Okay, that was a lie. I didn't want him; I needed him!  
  
"The first step to solving a problem is admitting you have one." Said Alicia, putting the loaf of bread in a cupboard. "Here." She handed me a chocolate frog. It was then I realized I wasn't hungry. In the back of my mind, something told me that my hunger was taken care of. I was hungry for Oliver.   
  
"Uh, no thanks. I'm not hungry any more," I informed. Alicia gave me a strange look.   
  
"Okay, well, I'm going to bed. Goodnight, Katie."  
  
"Night, Alicia."   
  
That night, I dreamed that I had married Oliver and we lived in a huge house by the beach and we were living happily. A pelican was flying overhead and "caw"ing nicely. Then it made a strange buzzing sound. Buzzing? My alarm clock! No! Not in this so perfect dream! I woke up just as Alicia hit me with a pillow.   
  
"Wake up! Today we shall declare 'Katie and Oliver' day!" she said happily, hitting me with the pillow again.  
  
A/N: Okay, I'm ending the chapter there. I don't want to but there'll be more to come! You have no idea how ecstatic I am about this story. Hee hee, I was going over the whole thing in my head, going "...wow..."   
  
I just downloaded the new MSN 6.0 and may I say it is the coolest thing EVER!!! AH!!! Hahahah! REVIEW! NOW!   
  
Next Chappy- Katie and Oliver's "date." And then the secret about Oliver, sorry it wasn't in this chapter. 


	3. I need a drink

A/N: Another chapter, another, well, ANYWAY. THREE reviews! Score one for the, the, well, I don't know, just score! I'm hoping more people will read this and review and such, because I admire those people who have reviews in the 300's. I want to be one of them!  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing has changed since the last chapter, and the one before. I don't own it!  
  
"Ugh, what time is it?" I asked groggily, sitting up and rubbing my eyes.  
  
"Time to get up," she said, getting off my bed. "I made a special breakfast for the occasion."   
  
I got out of bed, and pulled the covers back on my bed. I sure did turn a lot when I slept. Looking in the mirror, I could tell I needed some serious grooming. I sighed and trudged to the kitchen. Alicia made scrambled eggs with toast and bacon. Suddenly I felt the monster that is my stomach growl. I sat down at the table and looked at the ceiling to the heavens. "Please," I thought, "please let today go well." After my little prayer, I started shoveling down food.   
  
"Whoa!" Alicia said. "Slow down!"  
  
"'Orry," I said through a mouthful of toast, "'M 'ungry!" I finished the whole plate in five minutes, leaving my stomach satisfied. "Are you done in the bathroom? I have to get ready for work."   
  
"Yeah, I am," she said. "feel free to take as long as you want."  
  
"Why are you being so nice today? You never cook breakfast and you take forever in the bathroom." I walked over and put a hand on her forehead. "Are you sure you're feeling okay?"   
  
She laughed. "Yes, I'm perfectly fine. I just want you to feel good all day so you'll feel good tonight." She said, smiling.  
  
"Whatever." I quickly took a shower and freshened up. I went into my bedroom and searched my closet for a halfway decent outfit. Normally I wore T-shirts and comfy pants, but not today! Finally (at the back of my closet) I found a fitted black shirt and jeans. I got dressed and found Alicia in the hallway.   
  
"Well? Does this look good?" I asked her.  
  
Alicia just had a happy grin on her face. "Katie, I've never seen you look more like a girl. You look fantastic!"   
  
I returned the smile and found my way to the living room. My backpack was sitting in the same spot it was last night, and I threw it onto my shoulder. "Alicia! I'm leaving!"   
  
She rushed out of the bathroom with a toothbrush in her mouth. "Goo' 'uck!" she said, waving goodbye. I apparated and appeared in front of the store. Jackson wasn't here yet, that's not a good sign. It probably meant he found a girl last night and, well, you know. I couldn't unlock the store, only Jackson had that power, some kind of spell he placed on it.  
  
Jackson appeared behind me, his hair tousled and his clothes looked like they had been thrown on without care. "Sorry, have you been waiting long?" Time for a little fun.  
  
"Yes, Jackson. I've been here a good fifteen minutes. Where have you been?"   
  
"Have you really? I mean, you of all people wouldn't be here early-"  
  
"Jackson, I just barely got here," I took him by the shoulders and shook him, "It was a joke, man! A joke!" I released his shoulders. "But where were you?"  
  
Jackson laughed and used his wand to unlock the store. We stepped inside and he said, "Well, we ran into my sister last night, and she was there with a bunch of girlfriends. They were celebrating her engagement," He said.   
  
"Oh, next time you see her, tell her I said 'Congratulations.'" I said. Wondering who the lucky man was. Sophie was a good girl, a lot of fun.  
  
"I will. Anyway," he continued, taking the money I had taken from my backpack and putting it in the register, "She went a little overboard, which ruined my night because I was supposed to be getting a girl. She got stark drunk, and it's hilarious when she does, but I had to take her home at the end of the night, and I couldn't just leave her there, so I had to spend the night."   
  
I started laughing. "I'm sorry you didn't have the chance to pick up anyone."  
  
"Yeah," he sighed, "me too." We both started laughing and started setting up the store for the day. "Where did all of the boxes go?" Jackson asked, looking around.  
  
"Honestly. They're not there, so they must be...." I said, hoping he'd catch on and finish my sentence.  
  
"In the," he paused to think, "back?"  
  
"Good boy." I said, sitting behind the register. It had been ten minutes before I realized I hadn't been thinking about Oliver. Well, brain, free times over. Back to Oliver!  
  
Jackson came back out carrying two boxes. He placed them down and walked over to the counter. A weird look took over his face as he looked me up and down. "Katie, you look different."  
  
"Oh really?" I said, pretending not to notice. "How so?" I continued shuffling through the catalogs on the counter.   
  
"You look, nice." That stopped me in my tracks. I looked up and smiled at Jackson, who was sitting on the floor next to a few boxes.  
  
"Really? You think so?" He looked up at me and smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I really think so." Wow, Jackson said something nice to me. This was going to be a great day.   
  
"Oh, that reminds me," I said, looking at Jackson. "I have to leave early."   
  
He looked up with a shocked look. "What? Why?"   
  
"Well if you must know," I said, flipping through pages of the catalogs, "I'm going out with Oliver Wood."   
  
"Like on a date? That would be so cool. You with a famous-"   
  
"I know that would be cool, but its only to catch up. I haven't seen him in so long." I started reminiscing. "I remember when we used to play Quidditch-"   
  
"Sorry to interrupt," Jackson said, standing up, "but once you start, you won't stop."   
  
I laughed. He was right. You couldn't stop me. But no one could stop me in my head. I started thinking about the time when we won the Quidditch house cup. It was amazing! I've never seen Oliver so happy before! So happy in fact, he kissed me. Not a long one, just a peck. But it was awkward for me because I had a huge crush on him. If I really paid attention, I could still feel the tingle of his lips on mine. Thoughts like these kept dancing in my head all day until 4:45 arrived. I looked at the clock on the wall behind me. Oh yay! The time has come (The walrus said)!  
  
  
  
Hurriedly, I looked at the address Oliver gave to me and I wrote it on my hand so I wouldn't forget. I got up, threw my backpack on, and told Jackson I was leaving. "Have fun! And tell Oliver I said 'Hi'!" He yelled behind me. I walked out into the sun and walked down the street. When I reached a safe spot, I pulled my wand out of my backpack (as well as a couple of Sickles) and held out my wand. The Knight Bus appeared nearly knocking me over and I climbed on. I handed Stan the Sickles.  
  
"'Choo didn' 'orget!" he laughed.   
  
I smiled and looked at my hand where I had written earlier and read, "76 Butternut Road, Bellingham."   
  
Stan nodded and the bus took off. I took a seat and tried to stop biting my nails. I was just so nervous! Bumps, jumps, and a few bruises later, we arrived at Oliver's house. I thanked Stan and hopped off the bus. With a loud "BANG" it disappeared, leaving me, and the house of Oliver.   
  
It wasn't what I expected. It wasn't huge, but it wasn't small either. I walked up the steps to his door and extended a finger to ring the doorbell. "Come on, Katie." I thought to myself. I pushed the doorbell and a couple of seconds later, Oliver opened the door, wearing nothing but a towel.   
  
"Sorry," he said in that cute little accent of his, "I just got out of the shower, come on in." I had to restrain my jaw from dropping. He was so handsome! Tanned, muscular, and just plain hot!  
  
"Er...I like your house." I said, looking around. It was a clean house, very unlike previous boyfriends. Pictures lined his mantle. They were mainly pictures of the team, his parents, and one girl I had never seen. She looked very familiar though. Was it his sister? God I hope so.   
  
"Thanks," he said from upstairs, "it was actually a gift from my uncle."   
  
"Was it really?" I said, very surprised.  
  
"Yeah, he won the Wizard Lottery."   
  
"Well, that was certainly very nice of him." I said, examining the moving pictures.  
  
Oliver came back downstairs, dressed in khakis and a dark red polo shirt. His hair was still wet and mussed around. Get a grip on yourself Katie. Don't faint! "Ready to go?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah. Lets go." We apparated to Mario's and stepped inside. The waiter had a mustache that was curled at the ends and had a very Italian accent. He seated us and handed out the menus.   
  
"May I get you something to drink?" He asked.  
  
I opened my mouth to say "water" but Oliver beat me to it. "Chardonnay?" The waiter nodded and left.   
  
"So," I said, trying to break the silence, "anything new since yesterday?"   
  
"Not really." He said from behind the menu. "What about you?"  
  
"Literally nothing." I responded. I was trying my hardest to keep my eyes on the menu, but with Oliver right across from me, well, you understand. "Have you had the pasta?" I asked.  
  
"Which one?"  
  
Oh, right. There is always more than one type of pasta in an Italian restaurant. "Um...any kind?"   
  
Oliver laughed. "Yeah, I have, its good. You should try the Chicken Parmesan. You'd like it."  
  
So that's what I ordered when the waiter returned with the fine wine. Oliver ordered the Fara Diavolo. I tasted some and it was delicious. We talked all through dinner. About Hogwarts mostly, and how much we missed it. I decided it was time to make a move. Oh boy. I slowly moved the subject to dating and such. He told me that he didn't have time for a girlfriend when he was on tour.   
  
"So, now that the season is over, do you have one? A girlfriend I mean?" I asked hopefully.   
  
"Yeah, I do. I'm actually engaged to her."   
  
"You're WHAT?" I asked, not believing a word he said.   
  
"Engaged, Katie." He said with a smile on his face.   
  
This wasn't good. I took a long drink from my glass of wine and sat back. Engaged. I knew Oliver was too good to be true. But did he have to be engaged?  
  
A/N: End of chapter. That was a long one, I think. Hee hee! Um, I'd like to thank my reviewers, MysteryGirl3232, Ash-Carroll-a.k.a. OlliKat, pokElilpupE, and MarinK. You guys have been supportive! I've decided to put this in the Ron/Hermione section, because how are people going to see it?!  
  
Well, as I was typing this chapter, I was starting to think that you maybe saw it coming. Oh well, what can you do?   
  
And pretty pretty PLEASE tell your friends! Tell all to come and read this magnificent story! Lol!  
  
Next Chapter- Parties, familiar faces, and surprises galore! Maybe not galore, just keeping you on the edge of your seats. 


	4. That doesn't happen every day

A/N: You guys are splendid! I really appreciate the support I have been getting. But one story that hasn't been getting a lot of support (well, it has some) is Untouched by Isabella Jynx!!!! COME ON PEOPLE!!!!! Lol, okay, but still. And to you people who reviewed, guessing about who Oliver is engaged to, you could be wrong! Don't jump to conclusions!  
  
Disclaimer: AHAHAH! NO! I don't own it! Leave me alone! Haha, just kidding, don't leave me alone, but still....I don't own it....  
  
Once again, thanks mucho, and well, enough of my ramblings.  
  
  
  
Oiver walked me home that night. There was a warm breeze that circled around us. I kept my eyes towards the ground, and my arms crossed. Olive kept his in his pockets and we talked about everything. We used to just talk when we were in Hogwarts, but he graduated and that's the end of that story.   
  
"I miss this," I whispered after a moment of silence between us.   
  
"Miss what?" Oliver asked, looking at me. I looked into his eyes, his gorgeous, big, brown eyes.  
  
"This. Just talking like we used to."   
  
"I do too," he said, "we should do it more often." I laughed a little and nodded, agreeing that seeing each other more often would be great. We reached the stairs that led up to my apartment.   
  
"Well, this is where you drop me off," I commented, smiling. I didn't want to leave him.   
  
"I guess so." That accent remained in my mind forever. It was so soothing to me, whenever I was upset or distressed, Oliver was always there for me, he would hug me, hold me, and talk to me, and his voice just helped for some reason. I needed a hug right now.   
  
"Can I have a hug?" I asked. Once I spoke, I regretted saying it because I felt like a little girl.   
  
"Sure."   
  
We put our arms around each other and I closed my eyes. I rest my forehead on his neck and I felt my heart rate slow down, but speed up at the same time. I really wished he were mine, but it wouldn't happen. I knew it wouldn't. He put his hand on the back of my neck and kissed the top of my head. I looked up at him, not letting go. He smiled, and since he has an infectious smile, I couldn't help but grin too. Oliver dropped his arms, as did I.   
  
"I'll be looking for your owl, Katie," he told me.   
  
I nodded and replied, "Don't worry, you'll see him."   
  
"Bye, Katie. I had a great time tonight."   
  
"Me too," I smiled. "Bye, Oliver." We waved goodbye and he left, leaving me standing like an idiot. I leaned up against the wall behind me. I tilted my head up and closed my eyes again. "Oh man, Oliver. This is one big mess."  
  
"Handsome young man, wasn't he?" I heard someone say. I looked over and saw my short elderly neighbor.   
  
I smiled. "Hello Mrs. Waltman."   
  
She returned the smile and started up the stairs with her cat Taffy in her arms. I thought she was the most adorable old lady I have ever met.   
  
"Do you want help up the stairs?" I asked.  
  
"Oh, no, no. So do tell me, who was that dashing young man you were with?"   
  
"Oh, Oliver Wood. We're good friends. Nothing more." I sighed on the inside. "So don't get any ideas."  
  
She smiled and stroked her purring cat. "Well, you two make a cute pair, I hope you know." She stopped at her door and I held the door open for her.   
  
"Good night, Mrs. Waltman," I murmured. I shut the door and ran up the stairs to my apartment, hoping to catch Alicia.   
  
Alicia stood in the doorway after I opened it and threw her arms in the air. "Katie!" she yelled. She had a kazoo in her mouth and she blew it loudly. She stopped immediately, seeing the frown on my face. "Katie? What's wrong? Is everything okay?"   
  
I moved for the couch and sat down. A sigh escaped my mouth as Alicia sat beside me. "He has a girlfriend."   
  
"No way!" Alicia exclaimed disbelievingly.   
  
"Yes way. In fact, he's even engaged to her!"   
  
"Oh my God, Katie!"   
  
"I know, I couldn't believe it either. Man! I was so hoping that he was available! I knew he was too good to be true."   
  
Alicia was silent for a moment, but then smiled as she came up with an idea. "Get up, we're going."   
  
I raised my eyebrow. "Going where?"  
  
"Out. We're going to go to The Portkey." The Portkey was a little club Alicia and I went to occasionally.   
  
"I don't know, Alicia."   
  
"Oh, come on!" she pleaded  
  
I nodded and Alicia jumped off the couch to change her clothes. I got up and went into the kitchen to look through the Daily Prophet, looking for engagement announcements. I didn't get very far though, Alicia appeared in front of me, ready to go.   
  
"Let's go, let's go, let's go, let's GO!" she shrieked excitedly.  
  
We laughed and apparated to the dark and humid place known as The Portkey.   
  
"I'm going to get a drink," I yelled over the loud music playing.   
  
Alicia nodded and I left her. Over at the bar I gave my order to the bartender and he got mixing. Another girl came up and ordered a margarita. Whenever someone had a margarita, it always reminded me of Sophie; she inhaled those. I looked over to see who requested the drink.  
  
"Sophie?" I asked. She looked over at me and beamed.  
  
"Katie?" It was her!   
  
"Sophie! It's so great to see you!"  
  
"Likewise!" she shouted over the beat. I got my drink and took a sip. "What are you doing here?"   
  
"Oh, I had a bad day," I answered. Well, I did!  
  
"Sad! I'm here because I'm bored." We laughed and drank. I took a look at her hand and saw a ring on her finger. She was engaged! I remembered Jackson telling me.   
  
"Jackson told me you got engaged," I told her. She held up her hand for me to inspect. "It's beautiful! It seems everyone I know is getting married! Whose the lucky man?"  
  
She grinned and replied, "Oh, no one special."   
  
"Stop teasing me! Who?"  
  
"Oliver Wood." I felt my jaw drop as Sophie's grin grew. It all made sense! I flashed back to the picture on Oliver's mantle, it was a picture of Sophie.   
  
"Congratulations," I said monotonously. "I'm a friend of his."   
  
"Really?" She took a swig of her drink and finished it off, "Well, it's a small world, isn't it?"   
  
"Yes, very, very small. Excuse me, I have to find Alicia."   
  
Well, I found Alicia, dancing with some stranger, and I dragged her off and told her the whole story. She seemed uninterested. Oh I knew I couldn't trust her with a few alcoholic beverages! I made her leave the club with me. She couldn't be left like this. We apparated back to our apartment where she passed out immediately. I couldn't help but laugh at her body on the ground. Less than gracefully, I picked her up and put her on the couch.   
  
After a very refreshing shower, I got into bed and laid in the moonlight flooding my room. Oh Oliver. How I miss you.   
  
The next morning I went into the living room to find my roommate, but she moved herself to her bedroom in the middle of the night. I laughed to myself and got dressed. Alicia wasn't getting up for a while, so I wrote her a note:  
  
Alicia you freak:  
  
It's me, your dear, dear roommate. I left you this note letting you know I went to work, and I wish you the best of luck getting through the day.   
  
Smiles!  
  
Katie  
  
Man, I am so weird.   
  
I apparated to Quality Quidditch Supplies, and Jackson was behind the register, counting money. Wait, if he knew his sister was engaged to Oliver, why didn't he tell me? I approached him and he smiled.   
  
"How did your 'date' go?"  
  
"Jackson, if you knew Sophie was engaged to him, why didn't you tell me?" I practically yelled.  
  
"Whoa! Stop yelling in my store! First of all, she never told me who her fiancée is. I was just as curious as you were. And secondly, she's going to marry Oliver Wood? The Oliver Wood?"  
  
"Yes, Jackson." He smiled stupidly. "Oh, get over yourself." Can you tell I was still bitter about the whole subject?  
  
Lunch arrived, and I needed a break, badly. As I was walking towards the ice cream parlor, I passed the owl-post office. Oliver's voice quickly flashed through my mind, "Owl me." I decided to go in to write him, just to get it over with. I took a seat in one of the chairs where I could write. I picked up the quill and paused, barely touching the parchment. What would I say? Words quickly came to me as I wrote:  
  
Oliver,   
  
Why didn't you tell me you were engaged to Sophie? She's a very good friend of mine! So far, so good. Oh, and go to Alicia's bakery for your wedding cake. She's very talented at what she does, I should know, I live with her. Write me back soon.   
  
Katie.   
  
It wasn't much, but at least I was writing him. I paid the man behind the counter and tied the parchment to the owl. It seemed to know where to go because it flew off, nearly taking my hand with it.  
  
  
  
-----  
  
"Alicia. Don't you think you're adding too much icing to that cake?" I acknowledged to Alicia, who was baking a cake for her brother.   
  
"No, he likes it this way. Don't ask, he's just weird like that."   
  
I laughed and shook my head, my eyes falling back to the page of the Prophet. I read the headline, "'Hippogriff stampede rages through local wizards zoo.' Well, that doesn't happen everyday, does it?" Alicia and I laughed heartily. Hippogriffs...they get me every time.   
  
There was a quick rap on the door. I took a sip from my drink. "I'll get it." I slid off my chair, wondering who it could be, but what was more important, did I look good? I mean, whoever it is, I still have to look good for them! Quickly running my hand through my hair, I opened the door.   
  
"Jackson?" I gasped.   
  
Jackson stood in front of me, smiling weakly.   
  
"Hey, is it all right if I come in?" he questioned. I ushered him in, offering him a seat, but he rejected. "I'm only here for a minute."   
  
"All right. What's up?"   
  
"Well, Katie," Jackson seemed to be struggling for words, he ran a hand through his hair and let it rest on the back of his neck, "I've been thinking a lot lately, and after a long debate with myself, I came up with a conclusion."  
  
"A conclusion to what?" I asked, what was he getting at?  
  
"Katie, I really, really like you as a friend, and you're a very good friend of mine. But I was wondering if maybe, you would like to be my girlfriend?"   
  
"What? You're joking, right?" Okay, Jackson was a very big prankster, but I didn't think he was kidding this time!   
  
He shook his head, "No, I'm not. I just think that you're, you know, there are no words that can describe how I feel for you." Honestly, that was the most romantic thing I have ever heard!  
  
Very hesitantly, very caught up in the moment, I responded, "I would love to."  
  
That doesn't happen everyday.   
  
A/N: A/N: MUWHAHAHA!! Ah...I'm completely satisfied with that chapter. Are you? Once again THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU to my reviewers!!!  
  
Oh, and what I said about jumping to conclusions, you can in this story, but NOT IN REAL LIFE!!!! Hehe.  
  
Next Chapter- You know. I don't even know. Lol! 


	5. I'm all shook up

A/N: Okay, another day, another chapter. Sorry it took a while to update, I've been so freaking busy and school is starting on Monday, so I've been getting ready for that. Also, it's raining, and I love the rain, so I've been playing in it. Got you! I really wasn't.I wish I was.  
  
pokElilpupE- Yes, I'll admit it was a bit corny, and a little bittersweet, but trust me! It all works out in the end.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, you know the drill. OH! And I also do not own the King. (Hee hee! You will see!)  
  
Jackson left and I was a little thrown off by the whole experience. Alicia stepped out of the kitchen, looking shocked.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"You just said you'd be Jackson's girlfriend, Katie. That's what."  
  
"So? You know I like him."  
  
"Yes! But you're absolutely in love with Oliver!"  
  
I stared at her. Oh shit. She was right. I was too caught up in the moment and everything I completely forgot about Oliver! I guess it didn't matter. I mean, he was getting married.  
  
"Okay, maybe I am a little head over heels for Mr. Wood, but what can I do? He's getting married," I sighed.  
  
Alicia stepped back in the kitchen to finish the cake. I sat on the chair I had occupied and rested my elbows on the counter.  
  
"And besides," I added, "Jackson is really great too."  
  
Alicia stopped spreading icing. "I guess so, I don't see anything wrong with him."  
  
"Exactly. So I'm fine. Perfectly and completely fine." Oh, but I wasn't. What had I gotten myself into?  
  
The next day I took my time getting ready for work. I showed up 10 minutes late, but Jackson didn't seem to care. His head popped up from behind the counter and smiled.  
  
"Hey Jackson," I said casually, like nothing was different.  
  
"Hey Katie, can you grab the broom and sweep the floor for me?" he asked. I said I would and I went to the back to get the broom. I grabbed the broom and started to sweep by the books. Jackson stopped working behind the counter and sauntered over to me. "So, Katie, you know last night?"  
  
"Yeah, I thought it was very romantic the way you said 'there are no words-'"  
  
"Yeah, yeah," he interrupted, "well, I was thinking maybe next Saturday, we could go out?" Well, I couldn't turn him down. I mean, I could, but you get it. I had to be polite.  
  
"Of course." I smiled and so did he.  
  
So, one week later, Jackson picked me up at my apartment. I was in my room, trying to figure out what to do with my hair when Alicia and I heard the door.  
  
"You're absolutely positive you want to keep seeing him?" she asked, fairly concerned.  
  
I sighed. "I guess. I mean, he grows on you. I say I should just grow to love." Alicia shook her head and left my room. "Hopefully it's easier done than said," I said to myself, running the brush through my hair one last time.  
  
Jackson looked great in his not-so-sophisticated suit. We complimented each other and left for the restaurant. We apparated to the front step and Jackson took my hand. His hands were so soft, and so warm, and a little sweaty, gross. The waiter seated us and handed us menus.  
  
"So," I said to break the awkward silence between us, "how's Sophie?"  
  
Jackson looked up at me confused. "What do you mean? You saw her a couple of days ago."  
  
"More like a week ago. Anything interesting happening with her that I should know about?"  
  
"Ask her yourself. She's right over there."  
  
He pointed over my shoulder to the entrance, where there stood Sophie, along with Oliver. I couldn't help but grin at the sight of them. They couldn't hold back a grin either as they saw us. The waiter guided them to us and pulled a table over to connect us.  
  
"Jackson did you plan this?" I asked, I must admit, it was a little coincidental.  
  
"Not at all," he said with a broad grin.  
  
I looked across the table to Oliver and could feel a little heat rising in my cheeks. I needed to get my mind off of Oliver. Maybe a little flirting with Jackson would help out a little. Slowly, I crossed my legs and started to rub Jackson's leg with my foot. Jackson looked at me and smiled, and continued talking Quidditch with Oliver. Ah, so he's the type that likes it to be a mystery to the others. I liked that.  
  
Somewhere in the middle of our dinner, Sophie and Oliver brought up their very first date, how they went to a Muggle diner and listened to Elvis all night long. I like Elvis, a lot. Well, I didn't like him so much after the story.  
  
"Oh and remember the song we kept singing?" Sophie laughed, " 'I'm all shook up!'" They sang that for a while, and Jackson and I just laughed along. I was of course fake laughing. I didn't find the story too fantastic.  
  
Well, after about two hours of fine food, chitchat, and a long, long leg rub with my foot, I needed a bathroom break. I excused myself from the table and went to the little girls room. I did the deed and left the bathroom and bumped into Oliver. He caught me before I could fall over and said, "Watch yourself, Katie." I could feel myself blushing as I stood up.  
  
"Thanks, Oliver."  
  
"Katie, I need to ask you something." My heart started racing against my chest. "Why were you rubbing my leg all through dinner?" I literally felt all color drain from my face.  
  
"W-what? What are you talking about?"  
  
"Well, when I felt someone's foot rubbing my leg in a very, er, suggestive manner, I thought it was Sophie, but when I dropped my napkin and I picked it up, I saw your leg instead of hers. Care to explain?"  
  
Oh. Great. How was I going to get myself out of this? "Okay, I can explain. I meant to do that to Jackson's leg, but I didn't know whose was whose. so I just guessed," I smiled weakly, hoping he would believe it. It was the truth after all!  
  
He just grinned and said, "Don't worry, it's fine." He leaned in to whisper, "I liked it."  
  
He went into the men's bathroom, leaving me speechless. Was he supposed to do that? Isn't that some sort of cheating? I walked back to the table where Jackson and Sophie were talking about the wedding.  
  
"Katie! We're so glad you're back," Jackson said excitedly, "Sophie has something to ask you!"  
  
Sophie turned pink and asked, "Would you be a bridesmaid at the wedding, Katie?"  
  
That completely caught me by surprise! "I'd love to!" We hugged tightly and Oliver returned from the restroom.  
  
"What are we celebrating?" he asked.  
  
"Katie just agreed to be a bridesmaid!" Sophie exclaimed.  
  
"That's wonderful!" Oliver rejoiced.  
  
Yeah, I guess it was.  
  
After Jackson walked me home and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, (I guess he was shy) I hurried up the stairs to find Alicia and tell her what happened. Alicia sat reading on the couch, and I stood in front of her. She looked up and said "Well? How was dinner?"  
  
"Okay, you know how you rub your foot against someone's leg, you know, to flirt or whatever?"  
  
"Yeah, did you do that to Jackson?"  
  
"I meant to! Oliver and Sophie were at the restaurant also, so we invited them to sit with us and I couldn't stop thinking about Oliver! So I decided to flirt with Jackson to get him out of my head. But when I went to the bathroom I bumped into Oliver and said I had been rubbing his leg the whole time!" Alicia started laughing, I didn't blame her; it was funny if you think about it. "Oh, but there's more! He told me he liked it! Isn't that like-"  
  
"Cheating?" she interrupted.  
  
"That's exactly what I was thinking! What should I do, Alicia?" I pleaded. I was nervous about this. Oliver said he liked it, but he's with Sophie! Hold on, breath in, breath out.  
  
"Whatever you do, don't tell Sophie. And Katie, you're making this a bigger deal than it needs to be. So you made a mistake, big deal. I'm sure this happens all the time to other people."  
  
"You're right." I sat down on the couch next to her. "You're totally right."  
  
Whew, I'm all shook up!  
  
A/N: The end of another chapter. Not so great, but close enough I hope. Sorry it isn't so long, I need to save the rest for other chapters!  
  
Next Chapter- Lets see, lets throw in some bridal shopping, and more run ins with Oliver! You know you love him! 


	6. Just a walk in the park

A/N: Hey everybody! Super duper sorry I haven't updated in a while. School has of course begun and that's been a major time factor. Has anyone been watching the Joe Schmo show??? I think it's one of the funniest shows on TV! And the O.C.? I LOVE IT!!! I think I'm going to write some O.C. fiction, because the wheels in my mind are churning.  
  
In school we read a short story in school called "The Sniper" DUDE! What a surprise ending.  
  
I'm blown away by the reaction to chapter 5. I thought it was funny, but not that funny! Oh well, if you guys like it...hee, hee! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, it means mucho to me!!! Hee, hee  
  
Well, I'm sure you're going to skip this anyway and get on with the story, so here you go! (OH and btw, the flashback is in the third-person)  
  
DISCLAIMER: We were discussing J.K. Rowling in English, and she is the richest woman in England (so I heard). Did she really outsell the Bible? That's amazing. No wonder this all belongs to her.  
  
Chapter the sixth  
  
I didn't sleep well that night. Oliver, Oliver, Oliver. How could someone move into your mind like that and inhabit it like a bear that is hibernating? Oh, NOT COOL! What isn't cool is the fact he told me he liked that leg rub. Okay, maybe it's a little cool...  
  
I finally fell asleep after God knows how long, and I had the worst nightmare.  
  
**FLASHBACK! WHOOSH!**  
  
"Katie, I hate to say it, but we need to talk," said Oliver as he sat down next to Katie who was pretending to read. Her eyes really just moved back and fourth over the page, her mind saying, "The worst four words ever."  
  
"All right," she said, putting her book down, "what is it."  
  
"I don't," he paused to look towards the floor, "think we should be together anymore."  
  
Katie sat up straight, turning to face him said, "What? Oliver, you're kidding."  
  
"Not this time."  
  
"Why? Why don't you think we can-" Katie said, interrupted by Oliver.  
  
"I'm leaving Katie, and we both know I'm not coming back. I just don't you to get hurt."  
  
"I know you'll meet other girls! It's not a big deal! It's not like you'll do anything with them!"  
  
"How can you be sure? Katie," he said taking her hands in his, "I have to do it. We have to do it."  
  
Katie just stayed silent, looking down at their intertwining hands. Her eyes were brimming with tears. It wasn't fair. She ran away, up the stairs to her dormitory, slamming the door behind her. She slid down the door and whispered to herself, "I hope you have a nice life," and started crying. What she didn't know was she told not only Oliver to have a nice life, but herself also.  
  
That next morning was the last day of school, and the very last day for Oliver. Katie looked over and saw Oliver, grinning, but with another girl.  
  
**END O' FLASHBACK**  
  
I woke up with the morning sun flooding my window, my face wet.  
  
-----  
  
"Oh! What about this one?" Angelina said excitedly, holding a dress.  
  
"Eh," I said. I wasn't paying attention, I was busy looking out the window at the busy street and park.  
  
"You didn't even look!" I tore my eyes away from the window and looked at the gorgeous black bridesmaid dress. Sleeveless, form fitting, and all around beautiful!  
  
"Oh, wow! That's amazing!" I said excitedly. I got up out of my chair and ran towards Angelina. "I think this is the best one you've shown me all day." And I wasn't lying; the dresses she had shown me were awful. Purple and baby blue, oh no way I was going to be wearing them.  
  
"Isn't it?" She exclaimed, looking at it. "I think this should be the bridesmaid dress."  
  
"Oh, totally."  
  
Angelina and I continued searching throughout the store, until we knew that was the dress. She made arrangements to have her sister, Alicia and I come in to have it tailored, meanwhile I came across a mirror on the back wall of the store. I tilted my head as I walked closer to it and looked at the frame.  
  
"Oh yes, yours will be absolutely wonderful!" a voice spoke out from nowhere.  
  
"Excuse me?" I said, glancing around.  
  
"Right here," I looked at the mirror and saw a squat woman smiling broadly.  
  
"Oh," I said surprised, "what did you mean, 'mine will be wonderful'?"  
  
"Your wedding! I'm enchanted to see the future weddings. You see, bridal store-"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I get it," I interrupted, "but I'm not the one getting married."  
  
The plump lady chuckled, "Not yet, my dear. Not yet."  
  
I backed away a little freaked out. Me? Married? Ha! That's a good one.  
  
"Katie! Come on! We're meeting Alicia for lunch!"  
  
We met Alicia at the small deli down the road and discussed the wedding. Angelina talked about how she wanted this perfect, outdoor wedding, and she wanted a big one too.  
  
"How many people do you actually know, Angie?" Alicia laughed aloud.  
  
"Well, my friends, my family, Fred's family."  
  
I drifted out just as she begun the list. If that mirror can tell the future, then why didn't I ask more? Oh geez, stop thinking Katie, you're making your head hurt. After lunch, I decided to walk to the store to check up on Jackson. I said good bye to Alicia and Angelina and put my hands into my pockets, ready to brace the September winds. Just as I was walking, I passed Vehere Park, and decided to walk through. But I didn't know I would come across Oliver. Again.  
  
In a clearing, there were several children who couldn't be more than 8 years old, playing Quidditch. I sat down on a bench to watch, and noticed their coach. Oliver showing them how to do certain plays, reminding me of our Hogwarts days. Oh to be young again. I stood up. I was going to talk to Oliver. I walked over and stood by the equipment. One boy must've noticed because he said something to his coach and pointed. Oliver looked over and waved to me. He gave one final piece of wisdom to his team and they ran to their waiting parents.  
  
"What brings you here, Katie?" he asked in that gorgeous, wonderful voice.  
  
"Oh, well, I was just walking to work and I decided to walk through the park and there you were," I said, gesturing with my hands as I did so.  
  
"Ah, I see. So now you see the team I coach."  
  
"But are they better than our team was?" We both laughed and fell into an awkward silence.  
  
"Well, I had better go," I said, breaking the silence.  
  
"I should too."  
  
"Have Sophie send me an owl, I'm ready to help her with the wedding."  
  
He responded saying he would and we waved at each other in a way of saying goodbye. I walked through the park, thinking about the ending to the dream I had. The happy ending I didn't see that night.  
  
***YET ANOTHER FLASHBACK! ZOOM!***  
  
Katie went for a walk by the lake that afternoon, hoping her troubles would float away in the water. She sat down and lay back in the grass, covering her eyes with her hands.  
  
"Hello," said a voice from above her head. She recognized it immediately.  
  
"Go away, Oliver."  
  
"Look, I just came to apologize, I didn't mean to leave it like that."  
  
"Yeah, and I didn't mean to leave it at all." Oliver sat down next to her and looked out over the lake.  
  
"I don't want to go with this, feeling of hate between us, Katie."  
  
Katie sat up and stared at the horizon. She dropped her head and sighed, "It's not hate, Oliver. I don't know what it is, but I'm sure we can both agree it's not good."  
  
"Yeah," Oliver chuckled (A/N: I really don't like that word, but I'll use it anyway. Chuckled.who comes up with these words.), "So, are we okay?"  
  
"I guess," Katie said sarcastically, making them both laugh.  
  
"Hug?" Oliver asked, holding his arms out to her. Katie let herself go to him and hugged him tightly.  
  
***END! EL FIN O DE FLASHBACK!!!***  
  
A/N: Ah! And the end of the chapter! Well, I know it isn't much, but it was for me! I have to read David Copperfield in a week, and whew, it takes a lot of time. I hope you enjoyed!  
  
Next Chapter- How about in the reviews (or e-mail me) you tell me what you want to see happen, and I'll do it if I like it. But don't just say "Have Oliver leave the other girl for Katie" because there is actually a silly plot to this story! Well, maybe not, well, maybe yes. But still! Because I don't know what to do for the next chapter. And get ready! I'm gonna do some O.C. Fiction! YEAH! 


	7. Can you say Procrastination

A/N: Hello everybody! (Hello Dr. Nick!) Wow-za. It's been quite a while since I've last posted. A little thing called school (and writers block) has taken over. But now I have found the time to write, and the inspiration. So, enjoy it.  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own it, J.K. Rowling does.  
  
I sat at work, on the counter, reading a magazine about Quidditch (of course). Hmm, broomstick sales increasing, not surprising.  
  
"KATIE! COME HERE! QUICK!" Jackson yelled from the back of the store. Sighing, I hopped down and peeked into the door.  
  
"What is it? If it's another mouse, I won't touch it!" I said.  
  
"No, no, no. It's not that, its this." He said, I moved by him and saw him staring at a box that was just delivered.  
  
"Oh, a box. Well then! I can certainly see why you would be scared of a box, I mean, the sharp corners! God help us!"  
  
"Katie, use your eyes. It's the new Lightening Bolt 3000!"  
  
"Lightening Bolt 3000?" I said, confused, "What's that?"  
  
"Only the newest in broomstick technology! With speed control that practically reads your mind and AWESOME control power!"  
  
"Right. Well, I leave you to that, and the mop is over there to clean up your puddle of drool when you're done." Jackson chose to ignore me and continued to stare at the box.  
  
When I got back out front, Alicia and Angelina were looking at the Quidditch robes by the window.  
  
"Hey, no loitering!" I said and they turned to look at me. They smiled and walked to the counter. "What are you guys doing here?"  
  
"Well, with Angie getting married next week, we decided to celebrate tonight instead of, well, never."  
  
"Yeah, we're going to The Portkey, so you have to come."  
  
"Okay, I'll meet you guys later, alright?" They nodded and left, and a few hours later, I peered into the back, only to still see Jackson staring at the box.  
  
"Oh for Pete's sake." I picked up a razor and cut the box open.  
  
"OH MY GOD, KATIE!" Jackson yelled in horror as he stared at the ripped tape.  
  
"Jackson! Suck it up!"  
  
***  
  
That evening, after work, I apparated home and flopped down on the couch. Alicia was primping for The Portkey. I got up and went to the kitchen, where we now were out of food.  
  
"Aliiiiiiiiiiciiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" I yelled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm HUNGRY!"  
  
"Tough luck! We're going to eat at The Portkey," she replied in a very upbeat mood.  
  
"But I'm hungry now!" I shouted back like a child.  
  
"Katie!" Alicia responded, laughing, "You're like a 4-year-old!"  
  
Well, after the 4-year-old comment, I gave up and sat at the table. Nothing to eat, nothing to do, I could start to get ready, but I didn't want to. Talk about procrastination. Suddenly, a loud pop was erupting from the living room and Angelina appeared out of thin air.  
  
"I thought we were meeting at The Portkey?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, but you guys were taking forever. I got tired of waiting."  
  
"Angie," Alicia said, stepping out of the hallway, "we said 7:00. It's 6:30."  
  
"Is it really?" she asked, surprised at her own mistake, "Katie! Why the hell aren't you dressed yet?"  
  
"Hey! I just got home! Gimme a break." When I finished my sentence, Angie called me a procrastinator and literally dragged me out of my chair into my room. She did all this while wearing 4-inch heels. I must applaud her on that.  
  
"Katie, if you're not ready in 10 minutes, prepare to feel my wrath."  
  
I slammed the door in pretend fright and started to search my closet for something decent.  
  
We finally arrived at The Portkey (luckily, I felt no wrath) and I, of course, went immediately to the bar. I ordered the usual, and sat on the stool, watching everyone have a good time. I swallowed the remainder of my drink and found my girls dancing among themselves.  
  
After about an hour, I took a step outside. It was getting a little humid and hot outside, so the cool air was welcomed.  
  
"Katie!" I heard male voices yell. I looked to my right and saw Jackson, Fred, George, and the boy popping up everywhere Oliver.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" I asked completely startled.  
  
"Having a two for one," George said. "We're partying for Fred and Oliver. Last boy's night out for a while. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Girls night out for Angie," I replied, "probably the last for a while, all because Fred had to go and propose to her!"  
  
We all laughed and went inside. Angie literally screeched when she saw Fred. They were all over each other. Quite disgusting.  
  
I hadn't eaten in a while. We all squeezed into a booth and ordered some food. If I listened closely, I could hear my stomach yelling, "THANK YOU!" We dined, chatted, and after finishing off the food, we got back to the dance floor. Right as we set foot on the floor, a slow song came on. The first one of the night. It wasn't until Jackson asked if he could dance with me that I remembered we were going out. Amazing how my memory works.  
  
"Katie, do you want to dance?" he asked.  
  
"Of course I would." I wrapped my arms around his neck; he wrapped his around my waist. This was the first time I have ever been this close to Jackson. We were never this close at work, what with him and his fort o' boxes. His scent filled my nose. Oh God, he smelled amazing. I took a quick glance around at my friends. Angie and Fred were dancing, and so were Alicia and George. But over at the table sat Oliver, alone.  
  
I tore my eyes away from him, for some reason it hurt me to see him alone. It wasn't the first time I felt that way about him. I would see him in the library at school alone, and it hurt me. For a split second, my eyes made contact with Jackson's, and I saw something that I had never seen before. I couldn't put my finger on it, but I knew I hadn't seen it at the store. It hit me like a brick, the last time I saw that look. I was looking into Oliver's eyes, when we were going out and he said he loved me.  
  
"Katie," Jackson said, "There's something I've been meaning to do." I started to say "Oh?" but before I could, Jackson's lips were on mine.  
  
I'll be honest; I've never been kissed like this. His lips were soft, his movements smooth and graceful, not forced, but begging. I responded, letting my eyes close and followed Jackson's movements. We broke the kiss at the same time. I looked at Jackson, his cheeks a little flushed, but smiling. His smile was contagious; I found myself grinning like a fool. We were both speechless. Cliché, I know, but still.  
  
The song ended, and I grabbed Jackson's hand and we sat down at our table with Oliver. "I'm going for a drink," Jackson said. He gave my hand a light squeeze and left for the bar. It was just Oliver and me. Jackson's kiss made me forget all about my obsession with Oliver. He kept his eyes down.  
  
"Oliver, you look sad," I asked. He really did look sad.  
  
"I'm not," he said, looking up at me. He plastered on a smile.  
  
"I can tell when you're faking a smile, Ollie. Really, what's up?"  
  
"It's nothing, I'm just not feeling too well."  
  
"Do you want me to take you home? Because I will--" I asked, but he interrupted me.  
  
"Really, Katie, I'm okay. I think I'm going to go, though. Tell the guys I'm sorry I left." Then he Disapparated right before my eyes. Oliver, what was wrong?  
  
A/N: What happens next!? Yo no se. Well, maybe I do. 


	8. Boy it's a loving world

A/N: AHAH Another update within the same month! Who loves ya baby?! Well, here you go. Enjoy. I sure did.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own it. HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU?!  
  
Chapter the eighth  
  
Oliver's sudden disappearance freaked me out. I would be lying if I said I didn't care. I slid out of the booth and went to the bar, where I found my friends doing shots. Jackson turned around and smiled, drink in hand.  
  
"Katie, I was just coming back to the table, where's Oliver?" He asked, looking over my shoulder at the abandoned table.  
  
"That's the thing, I don't know. He said he wasn't feeling good, and so he left. He said to tell you guys he's sorry he left. I'm going to his house to see how he's doing, okay?" Jackson looked disappointed, but nodded in agreement. After a spilt second of thinking, and hesitation, I leaned over and kissed him, rather passionately. I told him I'd see him later, and then Disapparated to Oliver's front door step.  
  
I knocked on the door harder than I intended to. I looked around at the dark surrounding me and the other houses, the only light coming from the street lamps and porch lights.  
  
"Oliver!" I yelled through the door, "Oliver, its Katie! Let me in, please?" The door opened a little bit. Turns out Oliver opened the door but then ran back up stairs. Did I scare him off? I think he's over reacting.  
  
I followed him upstairs after taking off my feet killing shoes. I reached the top step and looked around the small second floor. I wasn't left in the dark for too long, though. I heard Oliver in the bathroom, throwing up.  
  
"Whoa! Oliver! You weren't kidding!" I said in a panic. Quickly thinking, I found the hallway closet and got a washcloth. Immersing it in cold water from the sink, I put it on Oliver's forehead. He was now slumped over the toilet, breathing rather heavily. I don't know what happened, but it seemed maternal instincts were taking over. His face was pale and green, his hands clammy. I took a towel off the rack next to me and wiped his face clean.  
  
I think it took all the strength he had to thank me before he started again. The smell was starting to make me nauseous. I opened the window above Oliver's head and let the cool night air wash away the smell of fresh vomit. Oh, God it was nasty! I waited until Oliver's little fits stopped for a while before helping him to his room. Keeping the wet towel on his head, I helped him onto his bed and told him to lie down while I looked for something he could change into. I found a green sweatshirt. I'm sure the green would complement his skin gorgeously! Taking his shirt off, I took the time to look at all of his muscles, cut to perfection. I put on his sweatshirt and hopped onto the bed next to him. You could tell he was tired and weak, but that didn't stop him from talking.  
  
"Does everyone know you're here?" he asked me.  
  
"I told Jackson I was coming here to check on you. I was worried when you left so suddenly."  
  
"I told you I wasn't feeling good."  
  
"I know. How are you feeling now?" I asked, still concerned. I thought he was going to die!  
  
"Better than before. I don't know what it was, if it was the food or something, but I just started feeling sick."  
  
I took the washcloth off his head and ran it under some more cold water. When I came back into his room, Oliver was half asleep. I got on the bed again and rested his head on my lap as I covered his forehead again. I started to play with his hair (hoping it helped him feel better, it always helped me) when he said,  
  
"Katie?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thanks again."  
  
"No problem, it's what friend's are for." I said, feeling proud. Who was there with Oliver? Me. Who wasn't? Sophie. HAH! Score one for Katie.  
  
"I love you." Whoa, WHAT!? Oliver just told me he loved me! How the hell does that work!? Thinking it was a "brotherly love," I responded,  
  
"I love you too, Ollie." I didn't hear anything back from him that night. He was instantly asleep.  
  
***  
  
The sun was shining brightly through the window. I woke up only to feel disoriented when I looked around the room. It came back to me when I saw Oliver lying next to me. The Portkey, Oliver's puking fits, Jackson's kiss. . . A smile formed on my lips and Oliver started to stir.  
  
"Good morning, sunshine," I said, watching him wake up. God he looked like an angel. He always did, and always will. He merely grumbled as he sat up, holding his forehead.  
  
"How are you feeling?" I asked cautiously, hoping he wouldn't get sick again.  
  
"A whole lot better than last night. I thought you would have left by now."  
  
I shook my head. "Nope, would a good friend leave her sick comrade?" He smiled and lay back down on the bed, staring at the ceiling. When I said the sweater would complement his skin, I was kidding, but they made his eyes look so incredible! They looked deep and thoughtful, and so green! I was paying too much attention to his eyes and how they looked, I didn't notice they were staring back at me.  
  
"Can I help you?" Oliver asked. I shook out of my stupor, and looked at my watch. Talk about an awkward moment.  
  
"Nah, I'm good, but it's nearly noon, and Jackson is going to kill me for being this late to work," I looked again at Oliver, "I should go, you going to be okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I can handle it," he replied, "thanks again, Katie. I really appreciate it."  
  
With that comment, I started to blush like a schoolgirl. "Don't worry about it. I'd be happy to help you anytime."  
  
***  
  
After I left Oliver's, I immediately headed for work. I was in for a scolding when I got there. I stopped in front of the door and took a quick look at myself in the reflection in the window. I hadn't changed since last night, and I probably smelled like vomit. My hair wasn't at it's best, and my make-up wasn't there anymore. Aw, crap. I took out my wand and muttered a "counter-ugly" spell, and I turned fabulous. Fabulous? Who uses that word anymore?  
  
"Katie?" Jackson said as he looked up from behind the clothing racks, "why are you here so late?"  
  
"If you must know, I was at Oliver's all night. He wasn't kidding when he said he didn't feel good," I said. Jackson's face fell when I told him I was at Oliver's. I continued, "Jack, don't worry. Nothing happened. You can trust me." How cute, I was already giving him a pet name. Jack.  
  
He walked over and gave me a hug. Oh man, he smelled way good.  
  
"Katie," he said.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I love you." WHY DOES EVERYONE LOVE ME? I'd like to know! Am I just THAT lovable? But this was different than Oliver's "I love you," when Jackson said it, I felt something. Actual love like a boyfriend and girlfriend have. It was at this moment I realized that I felt the same way.  
  
"I love you too, Jack."  
  
A/N: Buwhahah! Katie loves Jackson! Boy, does that put us in a pickle. I'd just like to say thanks times a BILLION to my beta-reader, Isabella! You make my world go round! I mean, look! An eagle!  
  
Next Chapter: Finally some bridal stuff. But for whom? 


	9. Just for fun

A/N: Hey. Sorry it's been a while, school (lame excuse). And I apologize that this chapter is short. I got the idea when on my way to St. George. I was like "Oh! This is it!"  
  
DISCLAIMER: Don't own it. You should know that by now. Chapter the ninth  
  
"What do you think of this dress?" Sophie asked me. She had on a white wedding gown that fit her form perfectly. The tailor helped pin some of the loose fitting areas back, but other than that it was gorgeous.  
  
"Wow, it's looks really good," I responded. I was really freaking out about having to be part of two weddings, both which were planned to happen around the same time. Luckily, Angelina and Fred decided to elope the previous night after all the drinks, and now I guess they are living happily ever after, or as happily as you can live with Fred Weasley.  
  
"Yeah, I like it too. I think this is the dress."  
  
The tailor made all the marks necessary to make the final fit, and left the room. The room we were in was half mirrors, so you could get a glimpse of yourself in a dress you'll only wear once from all sides.  
  
"Katie, come help me get this off," Sophie said, so I followed her to the dressing room and helped her take it off.  
  
"How much does this dress cost?" I asked, admiring the design.  
  
"You know, I don't even know. But I do know that I'm getting a discount. My parents know the owner."  
  
"Well, that's lucky," I said. Sophie left the room, after putting her regular clothes on, with the dress.  
  
In the dressing room, there was another dress Sophie had neglected and left hanging. I personally loved the dress, so I quickly decided to try it on. I slipped it on and smoothed it out. The mirror in the room didn't do me justice, so I stepped outside to use the area where you get fitted.  
  
I stepped on the platform and took a look at myself. I don't mean to brag or anything, but I actually looked good. I spun around and smiled at the way the dress fit. Sophie and I were the same size, so I wasn't worried about ruining the dress or anything. I smiled at myself and suddenly heard a voice behind me.  
  
"Katherine, you look amazing! Don't tell me you're already planning on marrying Jackson?"  
  
I spun around and saw Oliver standing right behind me. What a great time for him to catch me! Not.  
  
"Oh," I started to turn pink, "no, no I'm not, I'm just trying it on just for fun."  
  
"For fun, eh?"  
  
"Yes," I smiled, relaxing a little.  
  
"Well, for fun or not, it looks really good on you."  
  
I opened my mouth to speak when Sophie returned. She did a little screech when she saw Oliver and hugged him. She turned to me and her jaw dropped.  
  
"Katie!"  
  
"All right! I'm taking it off!"  
  
"Wait! Model for me!" I refused to, and darted into the dressing room. I smiled at the fact that Oliver had thought I looked good. I changed and left the dress in there, taking one last look at it. Sophie and Oliver had been snogging and abruptly stopped when they saw me.  
  
"I'm taking you both out to lunch," Oliver had offered, and I had no choice but to accept.  
  
***  
  
We ate lunch at the little café that was a few stores down from where we were looking for dresses (which, by the way, was not the same store that held the psycho mirror). I had a pasta, Oliver had a deli sandwich, and of course Sophie had a salad; she wanted to be able to fit into her dress. Can you see me rolling my eyes at this?  
  
Sophie excused herself from the table, and it just left me and Oliver. Alone. Again.  
  
"So," Oliver started, "where is my leg rub?"  
  
Like I wasn't embarrassed enough at that! "Oh please," I said, starting to blush again, "you must remember, it was an accident," I drew out the word accident.  
  
"Yeah, but can't you have another 'accident'?" I gave him a glare. "Katie, you know I'm kidding. I'm getting married! You think I would cheat on my fiancée?"  
  
I smiled. "No, I know you're kidding."  
  
Sophie returned and asked what we were talking about while she was gone. We both replied "nothing really."  
  
***  
  
Sophie had to leave lunch early, she had an appointment with the florist. So, of course, it was just me and Oliver.  
  
Wanting to break the silence, I said, "Are you excited for the wedding?"  
  
Oliver took a shaky breath and gave a weak smile, "Kates, I'm bloody going insane about it."  
  
The waitress came to give us the bill. Oliver paid and we left for a walk, continuing our conversation.  
  
"Insane?"  
  
"Yes, insane. Thoughts keep crossing my mind saying 'what if she's not the one?' and 'things won't work out.' Those thoughts just make me nervous, and it keeps me up on some nights."  
  
Here, I felt REALLY bad for Oliver. "Oh, well," I searched for words, "if you ever need anyone to talk to, then you can always come to me."  
  
"Thanks, it means a lot. Hey, let me show you something." Oliver led me through the park where he coached the little Quidditch team. We traveled off the path and into the brush. Behind it there was a secluded spot with a bench, with a stream running past it.  
  
"Oliver, this place is-"  
  
"Great," he interrupted, "yeah, I know. I come here whenever I need to think. I've been here a lot lately."  
  
I smiled. It was contagious because he smiled back. We sat on the bench and listened to the water.  
  
"So, do you think you are doing the right thing? Marrying Sophie?" I asked.  
  
"I don't know. It feels like I am, like she's the one for me," That part stung, "but at the same time, it feels like a huge mistake waiting to happen." The last part made me feel good. I think I'm going to Hell for saying that.  
  
"Thanks, Katie, for listening," he added.  
  
"Anytime," I said.  
  
But then. . . he kissed me. WAIT! Oliver Wood, kissing me??? His lips were soft and the kiss was gentle, and there was a siren going off in my head saying, "Um, HELLO?! This is Oliver, he's marrying your BOYFRIEND'S SISTER! And don't forget she is one of your BEST FRIENDS! What's that phrase again? Oh, right, BACKSTABBING!" But I didn't pull away. I let him stay like that for a few seconds before he pulled back.  
  
"What was that for?" I said out of complete shock.  
  
"Just for fun," was all he said before he apparated away. 


	10. Something about cats

A/N: HUZZAH!!! Another chapter! My apologies that it took so freaking long, but school just got out (finally) and I've had a bit of writers block. Enough rambling!  
  
DISCLAIMING: Don't own. Short, sweet, to the point.  
  
Just for fun? JUST FOR FUN? I beg to differ! Maybe it was just for fun, but I must say, that was one of the best kisses. . .NO! No, no, no! Not matter what the situation, no matter how good and wonderful it felt, it must never happen again! However, it wasn't my fault. So no one can get mad at me. Everyone can focus anger at Oliver! Hah! No harm done. I think.  
  
I left the park bench and started to walk through the park. This kiss thing was still bugging me. "Oh what to do, what to do," my mind kept asking. I needed to tell someone! I couldn't tell Alicia, she'd wig out. Angelina, right, if I could pull her off Fred first. Sophie, NO! Jackson? HELL NO! Oliver? Wait, no.  
  
I hadn't realized it, but I reached my apartment. I had been too busy worrying about this situation I was in. I entered the big double doors, and I was greeted by the fluffy white cat that belonged to Mrs. Waltman.  
  
"Hey, Taffy," I said, bending down to stroke her gorgeous coat. She purred generously, and pranced off, tail held high in the air.  
  
I entered my apartment and saw Alicia making a cake.  
  
"What's the cake for?" I asked.  
  
"Oh, I figured that since Fred and Angelina didn't get a fancy wedding, I would make them a wedding cake, just so that something felt right about the wedding," she laughed. I laughed along too and picked up the Daily Prophet. I normally don't read it, but I needed something to do.  
  
"Studies show that older wizards are the wisest of them all," I read off the cover. Well of course they are, they're old. More experience.  
  
The next day I had to go dress fitting with Sophie. I prayed to God that Oliver wouldn't be there. We went to the same shop we had gone to the previous day. Sophie had already picked out what dress I was to wear.  
  
"Where are the rest of the bridesmaids, Sophie?" I asked, looking around.  
  
"This is it. It's just you, we're having just a small wedding. Plus I don't have many friends I can trust like you, Katie," she said with a smile. Trust me. Right. Does your closest friend kiss your husband-to-be? I think not. God, I felt horrible. Yet I didn't say a thing.  
  
All during the fitting, two girls had been standing by a clothing rack, pretending to be shopping, but constantly looking over at Sophie and I. Apparently, Sophie did not notice this. One of the girls said something to her friend and started to walk this way.  
  
"Excuse me," she said, tapping Sophie on the shoulder.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Are you the one marrying Oliver Wood?"  
  
"Why, yes, I am, why do you ask?"  
  
"I HATE YOU!" the girl yelled and automatically punched Sophie in the face! I can't believe she punched her! Sophie rebounded though, punching thee girl back. They were both resilient and the girl jumped on Sophie and tackled her to the ground! I must say this was all too much! I cracked a smile and hopped off the platform in the dress.  
  
I tried to separate the two girls, but it was near impossible! The girl who had started it was yelling out things, like "You're a bitch!" and "I hate you! Go to hell! I LOVE OLIVER!!!"  
  
Finally, her friend came over and decided to help me. I'm sure even she knew this fight had gone to far. There were hands, or claws, flying everywhere. Even I got scathed in the process. But we finally pulled them apart.  
  
The owner of the store shooed them out of her store and came to check on Sophie. Sophie now had a black eye, a bloody nose, and several scratches. It's nothing a healing potion couldn't heal, but she looked awful.  
  
Later, after I helped her back to her home, I went back to my apartment. While walking, I heard a young girl and her grandmother talking.  
  
"Gram-ma, why is the sky blue?"  
  
"I don't know, sweetie."  
  
"But Gran-ma! You're old! You should know everything!"  
  
That last comment made me laugh. Ah, how ignorant we young people are. I came across Taffy the cat again. She was rubbing my legs and making figure eights. I picked her up and made my way towards Mrs. Waltman's door.  
  
I knocked and said, "Mrs. Waltman! I have your cat!"  
  
She opened the door, and put on that old lady smile. "Why hello, Katherine! So wonderful to see you! Do come in for a cup of tea."  
  
I handed her Taffy and followed her into her apartment. Looking around, I saw several moving pictures of when she was younger, old artifacts, etc. I saw one picture with one of her old boyfriends; then it hit me!  
  
"Mrs. Waltman? Can I talk to you about something?"  
  
So, I talked to her for the rest of the day. She kept telling me stories of when she was young and that the Oliver situation happened to her too. She said she didn't tell anyone, but she and the boy talked about it, and it all worked out in the end.  
  
Hopefully, it would work out for me too.

Until next time: I know EXACTLY what I'm writing for the next chapter! The Rehearsal Dinner!!!


	11. Cakes and Parties not good for Katie

A/N: HAHAH! Look who's back! Aren't you glad it didn't take too long to update? Yeah! What now?! Huzzah!

Onto serious business. This story is almost complete. One or two chappy's left. Which means I will start another story! So, I want you guys to e-mail or whatever me with story ideas you want to see and I could possibly do them! Thanks I love you guys!

DISCLAIMING: Own it? NO!

". . . And this girl seriously just comes up, asks Sophie if she's marrying Oliver, and just punches her in the face!" I said, mimicking the movements.  
  
"Oh, my god! No way!" gasped Alicia.  
  
"Yes way! Then the girl tackles her to the floor! It was hilarious, and sad at the same time. But I'll never forget it." I had just finished telling Alicia the story of the "bridal shop" incident.  
  
"So, anyway, I'm finished with Fred and Angie's wedding cake, do you want to take it over with me?"  
  
"Sure—"  
  
"But," she interrupted, "I don't know how the bloody hell we're going to get it over there. We can't Floo; it would be covered in soot, and the Knight Bus? No. Also, I don't dare Apparate."  
  
"You know what," I said, jumping in, "what if I Floo over really fast, and invite them over here to eat it? Just us four." She agreed, but quickly ran to her room to make herself decent. I don't know why, it was just Fred and Angelina.  
  
Grabbing a bit of Floo Powder, I stepped into the fireplace and shouted, "Fred and Angelina Weasley!" After a bit of spinning and nearly swallowing soot, I leaped out of their fireplace. I had to rub the ash out of my eyes before I could open them.  
  
"_Katie_?" I heard a familiar voice screech.  
  
"Yes, Angie, it's Ka—"I looked up after rubbing my eyes and saw Angelina and Fred in the kitchen, she was wearing nothing but an apron and he was wearing nothing but a smile and a frying pan to cover up his "private area."  
  
"Oh, my God!" I quickly yelled, turning the other direction and shielding my eyes, "What the hell are you guys doing?"  
  
"Cooking naked of course!" said Fred excitedly, "Don't tell me you've never done it?"  
  
"Uh...no, and I don't plan to in the near future. Could you _please _cover up?"  
  
Well, we all had a nice laugh, Angelina and I had nervous laughs, Fred, of course, was all over it. He seemed not to care. They both put on robes and I could finally look at them.  
  
"Alicia and I want to invite you to our place to, well, looks like you've got dinner covered, so just to eat dessert."  
  
"We'd love to!" Fred said, "Can we come in the nude?"  
  
"NO!" Angie and I yelled simultaneously.  
  
After I Flooed back to my place, Angelina and Fred showed up shortly after fully clothed.  
  
"SURPRISE!" Alicia and I both yelled, showing them the wedding cake.  
  
"Oh, my God! You did this for us, Alicia?" Angie asked, admiring the cake.  
  
"Yeah, I figured you guys missed out on the best part of a wedding, so Ta-da!"  
  
The new Weasley couple was able to cut the cake together, shove it in each other's faces, and we all enjoyed it. The cake was semi-complete and we were all full, nearly to explode.  
  
"Ahem," Angelina said, standing up and facing the three of us, "I have an announcement to make."  
  
"Oh, God, don't tell me you're a man!" said Fred. That got a few laughs.  
  
Angelina laughed, "No, no, of course not. If I was a man, I couldn't say this," she got serious, "Fred, I'm pregnant."  
  
A stunned silence filled the room. Fred's jaw dropped, Alicia and I sat with wide eyes, and Angelina was just standing there, a hopeful smile on her face.  
  
"W-What?" stammered Fred.  
  
"Fred, I'm pregnant, we're going to have a baby!"  
  
"You mean like, a person living inside you?"  
  
"No, like a kitten living inside me. Yes a person!" Suddenly Fred jumped up and hugged Angelina tightly.  
  
"I love you!" he said to her.  
  
"Aww, this is so cute," Alicia said, smiling. We both got up and joined the hug. Angelina. Pregnant. With Fred's kid. Oh boy.

A few days later, it was Sophie and Oliver's rehearsal dinner. I don't know what Sophie's idea of a small wedding is, but this wasn't small. She had invited most of her family, and her family was huge! Oliver invited a few people, but his ratio of people was considerably smaller than Sophie's. Her family was very much like Sophie and Jackson, friendly, and some were very pretty and gorgeous. It was the same with Oliver's family. I felt a little out of place.  
  
Jackson was introducing me to his family. I met his mother, his father, aunt, second cousins, uncles, grandparents, great-grandparents, etc. The smile on my face was fading slightly and Jackson noticed.  
  
"Are you bored?" he asked.  
  
"A little, don't worry, I can hold out."  
  
Jackson thought for a moment, and smiled at me. He took my hand and said, "Come on, I have an idea." He guided me through the crowd and reception hall into the entrance hallway.  
  
"Jack, what are we doing out here?" He looked around for a second and found what he had been looking for, the coat closet. He opened it and pulled me inside. When he shut the door, we were immersed in total darkness.  
  
"Jack, what are you doing?" I asked.  
  
"You said you were bored, time for fun," he said playfully. He wrapped his arms around my waist and we started to kiss. It was gentle and nice, and then we started to snog. I smiled against his lips and he did the same.  
  
"I'm not bored anymore," I whispered. He replied by kissing me again.  
  
We must've lost track of time, we didn't realize how much later it was when someone came in to retrieve his coat.  
  
"Erm...excuse us," Jackson said bashfully. We sidled out of the closet and started to laugh. He looked at his watch and a frown crossed his face.  
  
"Katie, I have to go."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"We're opening a store in Scotland, I have to get to a portkey so I can meet up with the owner."  
  
"Oh, Jack . . ." He kissed me once more and started to leave. He turned back and gave me a longer kiss.  
  
"Okay, I really have to go," he said hastily. I smiled and waved him off.  
  
Working my way into the reception area, I spotted the bar. One drink couldn't hurt.  
  
"Oh man, don't you just love weddings?" I asked drunkenly. I had a few drinks, and made friends with the bartender, Tom.  
  
"Yeah, weddings are great. I don't go to them, but I do bartend at them." I let out a hearty laugh and drank down the rest of my drink. Tom automatically refilled me. I sighed loudly.  
  
"You know, I'm not sure this wedding should happen," I said.  
  
"Oh, why not?"  
  
"I don't think I can tell you."  
  
"Come on, you can tell me," he leaned in to talk quietly to me, "are you upset over something?"  
  
"I'm not upset, and I will tell you why I am upset, Tim."  
  
"Tom," he corrected.  
  
"Tom. Tom, the guy I had loved in school is the groom. Crazy, isn't it? But now, now, he's getting married to my boyfriend's sister, one of my very good friends, and I think I might love him again. Ugh, love, it really SUCKS! Wanna know something else?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Do you want to know?"  
  
"Yes," he said, smiling.  
  
"Well I'm going to tell you whether you like it or not. He kissed me! Just the other day!"  
  
Tom quickly looked up and started to clean a glass, looking at someone else for a moment, and then he looked back at me, "Well, did you like it?"  
  
"Are you kidding?! I LOVED it! It was amazing!"  
  
He looked up again, and then at me, "So, you're saying you love him? Even though you have a boyfriend?"  
  
"Oh, crap. I forgot I had a boyfriend! Isn't that odd?" I said, starting to laugh.  
  
"Well, I'm sure things will work out in the end, Katie."  
  
"Thank you, Tim."  
  
"Tom."  
  
"Tom. You are a very good guy. You know that? Well, I'm afraid I have to leave you."  
  
I stood up holding a drink in my hand. I raised it above my head and started to speak loudly for everyone to hear.  
  
"Attention! Please, over here. You sir! Eyes! Me! Thank you. Ladies and Gentlemen, I have an announcement to make!"  
  
The last thing I remember was everyone staring at me, and then I suddenly passed out.

HUZZAH! REVIEW!


	12. You're Fired! Then hired again

A/N: Whew, I posted this then I forgot the note, so I'm here! No worries! So, it's been a while, I know. I was in Europe. YOU CAN'T HOLD IT AGAINST ME! Erm. . .anyway. I'm not very satisfied with this chappy. I'm just waiting for the next few! But you guys didn't give me ideas for my next one! I have one in the process, but its a one chapter thing, so it doesn't count.

LESS TALK MORE ROCK!

Disclaiming: Don't even ask, alright?

I woke up the next day with a pounding headache and the sun blinding me.

"Katie, it's about time you woke up. You have to help Sophie set up her wedding, but I don't think she wants you to anymore. She's absolutely furious with you," Alicia said after rushing to my side.

"Why is she furious?"

"You don't remember, do you?" She said, laughing a little. I told her I didn't have a clue.

"Well, you got so drunk that you made a scene!" Oh that's right!

"Did I say anything stupid?"

Alicia laughed, "Yeah you did! You stood up, asked for everyone's attention then said 'Ladies and Gents, I am officially drunk!'"

"Oh, man. I didn't. . ."

"Yeah, then you passed out. But because of it, Sophie is really mad at you!"

Not a few seconds after that statement, there was a loud knock on the door. I'll admit that I was shit-scared. She didn't wait for us to answer the door; she barged right in.

"KATIE BELL!"

"Ow, I mean, what?"

"You made a complete FOOL out of me last night!"

"I realize that, and I am very sorry—"

"Katie! You have no idea how PISSED OFF I am at you! I don't want you as my maid of honor anymore!"

"I'm. . .what?" I said.

"You're fired! I don't want you in my wedding anymore! I don't want your help at all!" she yelled and stomped out of my apartment, slamming the door behind her.

"Can she do that?" Alicia asked.

"Do what?"

"Fire you? I don't think that's how it works."

Later that day, I sat around the apartment helping Alicia with the wedding cake.

"You shouldn't be helping me. You know what Sophie said: she doesn't want you helping."

I laughed it off, "Oh, Alicia. She doesn't have to know."

We finished the cake and decided to take it to the reception area. Getting ready to leave, we put a spell on the cake to protect it and grabbed our things. However, there was a sudden thud and ash spilled out of our fireplace. There stood Sophie, looking like a wreck. Her hair was frazzled and she was covered in soot.

"Sophie," I said, "what a nice surprise!"

"Katie!" She ran over and grabbed me by the shoulders, "I made a HUGE mistake by firing you! I'm having one hell of a time trying to take care of it all by myself! I need you there to keep me sane!"

"That means that you're—"

"Re-hiring you!"

Without a moment's hesitation, I told her I would. I gave her my dress to take back with her, so I could help Alicia get the cake there. We flooed over to the chapel and noticed Sophie wasn't lying. The place looked horrible. Decorations were in the wrong places and people were hustling about.

After a bit of Sophie telling me what to do, I basically just had to tell people what to do while Sophie got ready. It wasn't that hard, but I could tell she was stressed. I mean, it WAS her wedding day.

"Okay, Robby, ROBBY! I need you to move the tables over there!" I directed.

"I'm on it! Oy! Oliver! Come help me with these!" Robby yelled. Oliver came out in his slacks and shirt, looking fresh out of the shower. Not that I pay that much attention to detail. Remembering what Mrs. Waltman had told me, and I decided to talk to Oliver. I walked over to him and Robby.

"Oliver-"

Robby cut me off.

"Sorry Katie, but we don't have time to chat."

"Robby, hold on," Oliver set down the table, "Katie, I really need to talk to you, but apparently now is not a good time, so I need to talk to you before 7!"

"Okay," I said, and I meandered off.

Everything was finally, set and the place looked gorgeous. The vision Sophie had was real and stunning. I had a few chances to talk to Oliver but he kept getting distracted. I looked at my watch and saw it was 5:30. Time for me, the "maid of honor" to go get ready!

I went back to Sophie's house to get ready and the place was covered in flowers and make-up. I went to her kitchen and surely enough there she was with her mother, Alicia, and Angelina. She was wearing her dress, and it looked even better now that it was fitted for her.

She noticed me and immediately sprang up to hug me.

"Oh, thank GOD! I'm so glad you did that for me, Katie!"

"No problem. Just happy to help."

I got dressed in my sleek and might I add gorgeous gown. It was a halter and black. It wasn't one of those ugly dresses that made the bride's gown look better. They were complementary.

Her mum did my hair, and Alicia did my make-up, and I'm glad they did because after I saw how good I looked, I knew I would have screwed up if I had done it myself.

"Okay, I'm heading back to the church," I said.

I really needed to talk to Oliver. It was only 6:30. I had half an hour! I apparated to Oliver's house in search of him. I ran into his father and his brother.

"Hey! Um, I'm wondering if I can talk to Oliver?"

"Oh, no, I'm sorry," his dad said, "Oliver just left; try the church though."

I thanked him and apparated to the church. People were starting to file in and get seated. I spotted Fred and George across the room. I went over to them.

"Fred! George! Have you guys seen Oliver?"

"We haven't; we were just looking for him," said George (or Fred?).

"Okay. If you do see him tell him I'm looking for him!" I ran off looking through the church. I stepped outside and looked at my watch. 6:50. Oh! The wedding starts in 10 minutes! Wait . . . that's why Oliver needed to talk to me before 7! God! I'm so STUPID! Sophie's mum found me outside.

"Katie, you need to get ready to go. We're starting soon."

"Right, right."

Inside, George was waiting for me with a worried look on his face.

"George, is something wrong?" I asked.

"It's Oliver. We honestly can't find him."

"Don't worry. I'm sure he'll turn up."

The music started to play, and everyone turned to look through the doors. George and I started to walk down the aisle and went to our "posts." I found this all quite odd; wasn't Oliver supposed to be waiting at the altar? Sophie and her mum started to walk down the aisle. I could tell by the look on Sophie's face she was wondering where Oliver was too. She arrived and the music kept playing. However there was no Oliver.

"Um," Sophie started to say to the priest, "isn't someone supposed to be here already?"

"Well, we thought Oliver would come in before you, but he didn't," he said.

This was great. Oliver was missing his own wedding. The crowd started to murmur and I was getting uneasy.

"It's official," George said so only Sophie, the priest and I could hear. "Oliver is a runaway groom."


	13. Winter Wonderland

A/N: OH MY FREAKING GOD! I am soo soo soo sorry for leaving you guys for so long! So much has been going on in my life and it's been so awesome that I just hadn't had the time to write! Not to mention a little love story of my own…anyway, that doesn't matter. All that matters it that this next chapter is finally up!

I want to thank all my lovely reviewers for staying with me and I hope you're still with me when I post this!

Disclaimer: Ugh, you're kidding me.

"What do you mean 'runaway groom'?" Sophie asked frantically.

"Exactly what it sounds like," George said, "Oliver, the 'groom', has 'runaway',"

"YES I KNOW, GEORGE!" Sophie yelled. The whole church went silent at this exclamation.

"Alright, alright, calm down," I said quietly, "here's what we'll do. We're going to say something has happened, so we'll need to do this at 8:00."

"8:00! Katie! We can't wait that long!" Sophie cried. She was on the verge of tears.

"Sophie! Calm down! It'll be okay!" But I could sense it wouldn't be okay. We had no idea where Oliver was.

The guests were told to come back in an hour as we tried to solve our problem. Deciding to split up, George and I went to the upper levels of the church to look in every corner for Oliver. I'll admit I was worried. What if something had happened? What if he was kidnapped? Killed even!

"Katie. . . KATIE!"

"Gah! What?" George shook me out of my stupor.

"You looked dazed. Keep your mind on the subject will you?"

"Sorry, sorry."

"So, do you have even the slightest idea of where he could be?" George asked.

"I don't. It's his wedding day! Why would he do something this extreme?"

"Well, like you said, it _is_ his wedding day, maybe he's just scared. He's probably huddled in the fetal position somewhere."

"Oh, the possibilities," I laughed.

"There isn't a Quidditch game today, is there?" He asked.

"I don't think so," I said. Quidditch reminded me of Oliver on a broom. Which reminded me of his little league, which brought my mind to. . .

"THE PARK!" I suddenly blurted out.

"Excuse me?"

"I think I might know where Oliver is. You stay here just in case," I rushed out.

I ran downstairs and outside. Joyous! It was snowing! Wait, not good. I didn't have a jacket. I went back into the closet I had become so familiar with, and grabbed the first coat I could reach. It was a pea coat too big for me. But it didn't matter!

Going as fast as I could in heels, I managed not to trip. I slowed as I came to the street where the park was located. I went in to it slowly, since a gentle layer of snow had started to form, and my feet were freezing. I walked along the path to the open clearing, only to see Oliver flying on his broom, in his tux.

"Oliver!" I called out and he looked down. He looked shocked to see me.

"Katie," he said and he flew down, "what are you doing here?"

"I should be asking the same question," I said as a started to shiver, "Oliver, it's your wedding day! Why aren't you at the chapel?"

Oliver looked towards the ground, away from me, and made several footprints in the snow beneath him. "I…I don't know."

"Oliver, you have got to be kidding me. You don't know?"

"Alright, so I do know."

"Well, what is it? Pre-wedding jitters? Everyone gets those!"

"It's not that, Katie."

"What else could it be?"

"Someone else." Someone else? Oh, no.

I sighed, "Oliver…"

"Katie, let me say something. A few weeks ago, I was completely in love with Sophie, I thought. I would do anything for her, I really thought I knew what love was. When I was with her I would think 'this is love.' But then, Katie, we met again. Katie, when we were at school I loved you! I just didn't know it. It wasn't until after we went out a few times that I realized those feelings I had for you in school were _much_ stronger than what I had for Sophie. Katie, I—,"

"Oliver, if you say one more word—,"

He put his hand over my mouth gently, "Katie, I love you." We both stood there in freezing silence, looking at each other. Oliver loved me. I couldn't believe it. I had seen him with Sophie! Then again, I had seen him when he was with me. The look changed when he was with me. Oh, God, it was true. But was even worse was I loved him too.

I removed his hand from my mouth, "Oliver, you have a wedding to go to."

"I don't want to go to that wedding. It's not for me."

"You need to go. For Sophie."

"I won't get married today."

"I know you won't," there was a brief moment of silence between us. I started to rub my hands together to keep them warm, but Oliver saw my action and took my hands in his. It felt so good. But it was so, wrong? Oh, man. A cliché. Just what I need! I looked down at my clichéd hands and up to his eyes. His gorgeous, green, mesmerizing eyes.

"Oliver," I started.

"Katie, don't ruin a perfectly good moment," he said before placing his lips on mine. It was a perfectly good moment. He wrapped his arms around me and I folded into him, trying to get warm. His lips broke away from mine, "Katie, I love you," he said again.

"I love you too, Oliver.

A/N: Oh, P.S. you guys, if you want to see a new story, let me know! I mean, I really want to write some other things, but you should totally give me ideas! DO IT! Oh and by the way…live from New York! It's Saturday night! I mean, review please.


	14. Not my day

A/N: Heeeeeeey! I've said it before, I'll say it again: it's been a while. And I'm SORRY! Yes. I truly am. And I'm so thankful for all my reviewers!

Well, I'm going to stop talking and get with it. (and as for that little romance of my own it's officially crap-tastic, doesn't exist, and comes in the shape of a triangle. I'm going to write a fan-fic based on this unfortunate event.)

DISCLAIM: Refer to previous chapters.

This day officially sucked. I found Oliver, alright. I found him professing his love for me and I returned the sentiment. What was I going to tell Sophie?

I told Oliver I had to leave. He refused to let me go.

"Oliver, it's freezing. We have a wedding to go to."

"Katie, I've told you. I'm not getting married. She's not the one for me!"

"Then what are you going to do, Oliver? What's your plan, huh? Sophie's—," I said.

"I don't care about Sophie! She can murder me twice over and it still wouldn't change anything. Katie, I want to spend the rest of my life with you," he said, interrupting me.

"Ol," I lowered my head, looking at the falling snow, "I need a sign. This just doesn't even feel right anymore! I mean, Jackson. . ." Oh, God. What about Jackson?

"Katie, if it's meant to be, you'll get your sign."

I didn't justify that with an answer. I pulled away from Oliver and started to walk back towards the church. Halfway I came to my senses and apparated back, I was freezing. Not even 30 seconds back, George found me.

"Did you find him?" he asked.

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Unfortunately? Why unfortunately?"

"We can't talk about this here. Come with me." I dragged him to the now empty chapel, where Sophie was frantically talking with her father on the balcony that overlooked the chapel. I sighed and began to tell George the story.

"So, you're saying--,"

"Oliver doesn't want to get married. To Sophie, at least." Oh, and I _forgot_ to mention the part where he told me he loved me.

"There's more to it, isn't there?" he asked, giving me a look.

"What? No there's not!"

"You're a horrid liar, Katie."

A silence fell, both of us trying to stare each other down. I finally broke, "Alright! Yes there's more to it. I--," I looked beyond George's shoulder to the entry, "Oliver?"

Oliver gave a smug smile and started to walk over to George and I. Sophie noticed this too. From the balcony, she yelled, "OLIVER!" and threw her bouquet she was mangling over the edge, hurtling at me.

George grinned, "Katie caught the bouquet!" I was confused for a moment before I realized what he meant. Damn my reflexes! I immediately dropped the flowers to the ground and caught a glimpse of Oliver's face. The glimpse that said _how's that for a sign_?

Sophie came running into the chapel at full speed, her hair frazzled. You could tell she had been crying.

"Oliver! Where the _hell_ did you go?" she yelled, not caring we were in a church. There was a long pause, all of us looking at Oliver, Oliver looking blankly at Sophie. I don't blame him for not suffering Sophie's wrath. But of all the things he could have said, he said the one thing that could, no, _would_ kill him.

"I can't marry you, Sophie. I'm sorry."

"You WHAT?"

"Sophie," Oliver sighed, "I don't love you. You don't love me either, come on. Let's not play this game anymore."

"How could you not love me!" Sophie said without thinking about what she just said. George and I looked at each other and stifled laughter.

"I'm," he paused, hesitant to respond, "in love with someone else." Oh. God. Do NOT bring me into this!

"WHO?"

Please don't say Katie, please don't say Katie, please don't say Katie…

"Katie."

GOD DAMN, OLIVER!

"Katie," Sophie responded with disbelief. George's eyes went wide and I dropped my jaw.

Sophie let out a little laugh. Throwing her hands up in the air and turning to look at Oliver, then me.

The last thing I remember was Sophie's fist coming toward my face at a tremendous speed.

One blackout period later, I felt myself being carried. I came to and realized Oliver was carrying me to another room. I let out an annoyed moan.

"Good morning, Katie. Quite the punch to the face that was!"

"Honestly, Oliver. Of all the people that could be carrying me some place else, you are the last person who should be doing it."

"Shh. Don't worry about it Katie. George was the only one who could get Sophie off of you without getting scathed. She nearly took my face off."

He was right. My vision came into focus and I noticed the giant red mark across his cheek.

"God, Oliver. You are so stupid." I reached up to feel my face and noticed I was given a bloody nose. Oliver stopped right in front of the doorway of the room we were to enter. "Why did you stop?"

"I'm about to carry you over the threshold."

"And?" I asked, confused.

"It's like I'm carrying a bride."

"OLIVER! Put me down!" I struggled to get out of his arms.

He didn't let me go, "Kate! It's a sign!"

"I'm sick of signs! Put me down!" He put me down, alright. AFTER we entered the room.

I sat down in the big arm chair and grabbed a tissue to clean myself up.

"Here, let me do that," Oliver said, taking the tissue.

"Oliver, don't you think you've done enough?" I said, but I didn't stop him.

"Why stop?" We were both silent. Oliver cleaning me up, and I just staring into the dancing flames in the fireplace. "Kate?"

"What?" I said, a little more harshly than I intended.

"Will you marry me?"

"WHAT!"

"Will you marry me?" he asked again.

"I heard you the first time!"

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Will you?"

"STOP ASKING!"

"Then answer me!"

I sighed, "No, Oliver. I'm not letting you propose to me on the day of your would-be wedding. You need to be more creative than that." Oliver did nothing but smile. I couldn't help but smile back. I checked my nose one more time.

"You clean up good," he said.

"Shut up."

"Wow, you've got a black eye."

"Shut up, again."

"I love you."

"Shut up."

Aww. Precious. Anyway, there's one more chapter to go on this story. If you want to see me write anything else, just let me know! PLEASE? Hee. THANK YOU!


	15. In the end

A/N: I had no idea I would post again. I thought I had fallen off the face of the earth! I'm sad now because this is the last chapter of this story. I started this when I was 14 and I'm 17 now. 3 freaking years to write such a story. Personally I think that if I rewrote this story it would be a lot better, but I'm never going to get around to it.

I want to write another story featuring Katie and Oliver, please, please, please if you have any suggestions let me know, I usually need ideas.

Finally, thank you so much to all my readers and reviewers. It's you guys that have kept me going and I have no idea where I would be with out you guys!

Read on!

Five months later…

I sat in the apartment, looking at the baby shower decorations Alicia and I had put up. Angie was good and plump, pregnant with Fred's twins (Boys. Who would have guessed?) The shower was a surprise, so guests were gradually arriving, and eventually Angie would too. The apartment looked like a baby-blue nightmare. Little duckies and rattles lined the walls and blue streamers came down in a tangled mess. Yes, it looked like the perfect shower. I decided to leave it for a moment.

"Alicia, I'm going out for a little bit," I said to Alicia, who was undoubtedly frosting another cake.

"Alright but if you're not back when Angie gets here, she'll throw a fit. She'll want you here!"

"Don't worry, I don't plan on dying today, especially at the hands of a pregnant Angelina."

We laughed, although I was entirely serious, and I left the apartment. I came past a few guests coming up the stairs, and one of them was Jackson.

"Hey Jack, where's Maria?" Maria was a Spanish girl Jackson had met on his trip to Scotland. When they met a whirlwind romance happened and, well, let's just say there are absolutely_no_ hard feelings between Jackson and I. They are positively perfect for each other.

"She's coming, she had to stop and talk to Mrs. Waltman. Where are you off to?" he asked.

"Just need some air. I'm going to the park, feel free to let yourselves in the apartment," I replied, heading down the stairs. Sure enough I ran into Mrs. Waltman and Maria, talking about cats or something. I greeted both of them and let myself out of the building.

It was an unusually warm day and perfect weather for a baby shower. I headed down the road and arrived at the park a few moments later. I didn't enter at first, I stood there, looking at it. This park, ah man, did it hold memories. Good ones, bad ones, memorable ones. My personal favorite is standing by the pitch, freezing my toes off, having Oliver Wood tell me he loves me. I sighed happily and went in.

I should probably explain what happened to Sophie. Sophie, in a word, was pissed. She packed up her things and went to live with some friends in Manchester for a bit with no intentions of returning anytime soon. Jackson has no problem with Oliver and me, and Sophie refuses to call him her brother until he does have a problem with it. Do I feel bad? Yes, a little. Sophie was one of my closest friends, and I stole the world's greatest Quidditch player from her. Oh well. However, Jackson has heard through the grapevine that Sophie has got herself another Quidditch star that plays for the Cannons. I think she'll be all right.

I wandered around for a bit, admiring the scenery, looking at children playing on the playground, walking past the pitch where Oliver coached Quidditch, and I decided to visit the secluded area. You know the one, where Oliver kissed me, "just for fun."

I pushed past the brush and came across the stream and bench, but I wasn't alone.

"Guess who."

"Hello, Kate," Oliver said, not even turning his head to recognize me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, sitting next to him.

"Needed to think."

I nodded, and we sat there in silence for a few moments. Finally, curiosity got the better of me.

"What did you need to think about?"

"Oh, you know. Stuff."

"Oliver, you are just so informative, how do you do it?"

He laughed. I love his laugh. When he laughs his face lights up and you can tell he truly appreciates the moment.

"Sorry Kate. I was just thinking about you."

"Oh yeah? What about me?"

"How wonderful you are. And how amazing you are. And how I can't believe you want to be with me."

"How could I not want to be with you? You're a handsome Quidditch star, I should be the lucky one! Me, out of millions of fan girls!"

"Yes, but you're different Kate, you know that right?" he suddenly got very serious. "I love you. And I can't picture loving anyone else for the rest of my life. Kate, I want to wake up next to you every morning, I want you to be the first thing I see everyday. I want to watch you raise our children, I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

I smiled, "Ol, what are you getting at?" I knew exactly what he was getting at.

He turned to look me head on. "Kate, will you marry me?"

"What, no ring?"

"Offer revoked in 5…4…3…"

"Alright yes! Yes I will marry you!"

"Good," he said, and kissed me.

I feel that over the course of the past six months, I've learned a lot. I've learned that Oliver is everywhere, Mrs. Waltman has had one crazy life, that if you marry a Weasley you're going to have twin boys, how to take care of a sick man, how to ruin a wedding, that I look really good in a wedding dress, that my wedding will be lovely, and my personal favorite, the fact that Oliver is a really good kisser.

A/N: Well there you have it, the short ending, I tried to make it longer but that's all that needed to be said. I'm going to go cry now..sniff. Just kidding,but once again thank you!


End file.
